Ninja Salamander SW145SD
Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Japanese: シノビサラマンダSW145SD) is an Balance-Type Beyblade under the upcoming new toyline, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G by Takara Tomy. It will appear in the anime and manga series of the same name, owned by Shinobu Hiryūin and will be released on March 31st, 2012 in Japan as a Synchrom Booster for approximately 893円.http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-02-Shinobi-Salamander-SW145SD Metal Stone Face: Saramanda (サラマンダ) Shinobi Saramanda uses a Metal Stone Face, rather than a Stone Face. In Zero-G, Metal Stone Faces are the equivalent of Metal Faces from the HWS. While the Metal Stone Face depicts the mythical salamander, of which Shinobi Salamander is based on, the design has a cartoonish depiction of the salamander, with its head grinning and glaring to the right, with fiery eyes. It shows its lizard-like body ending in its tail curving behind it. The salamander has small arms and legs, with fire-like details; while the salamander itself is engulfed in flames. The design overall, is black with orange fumes and a lime-green outline. It appears as a sticker on the Metal Stone Face. It resembles the original Striker (Unicorno) motif. Chrome Wheel: Saramanda (サラマンダ) Appearance Saramanda has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptillian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck, connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Salamander on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well, featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Salamander is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. This Chrome Wheel has high Attack power. It looks similar to the L-Drago Destroy wheel. Performance and competitive play Synchrom Salamander can be placed beneath a Chrome Wheel. The Chrome Wheel can also be placed beneath Saramanda however. Overall Customization(s) It can be of good use in customization like; MSF Saramanda Saramanda E230CS/RDF/RS/RB (Defense) Crystal Wheel: Shinobi (シノビ) Appearance Shinobi is a semi-translucent bright orange that has various curves and slanted protrusions all around it. It features holes appearing around the Crystal Wheel with a protrusion sticking up from Shinobi. Performance and competitive play Shinobi can be placed either above or underneath the Saramanda Chrome Wheel. Overall Customization(s) Track: Switch 145 (SW145) *'Weight': 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Although having a defense mode, this piece has too much recoil to be added to defense combos, but it has a use with high attackers, as if used correctly, it can be useful. One Attack customization this Track can be used in is MF Lightning L-Drago (Upper Mode) SW145LRF. Appearance Performance and competitive play Overall Customization(s) Bottom: Semi Defense (SD) *Weight: 0.5 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus out spinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for no more Stamina. Appearance Performance and Competitive Play Overall It is a good tip but not as good as WD. Customization(s) Beast Shinobi Saramanda's Beast is a large salamader in burning red armor with a flaming sai in its mouth. Trivia *Before more information was revealed, it was speculated that Shinobi Saramanda would be the second Beyblade based on a salamander, after Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Although it is, it is truly based on the mythical salamander, instead of the norm. *It's the first bey to use a Metal Stone Face, with the others being Pirates Orojya and Archer Gryph. *This is one of three beyblades that uses the SW145 SD parts together,the first being Posionen Serpent SW145 SD,and the other Nightmar Rex SW145 SD Origin Shinobi Saramanda is based on the mythical creature, the Salamander. The mythical Salamander were amphibians (as are the norm) that of which, were very much in appearance to normal salamanders, yet being associated with fire. With this, they were known as "fire elementals". As such, the Beyblade itself pays homage to the salamander with its Stone Face motif and somewhat to its Chrome Wheel. The Saramanda Chrome Wheel features various scales on it, yet salamanders, both real and mythical, do not have scales. Name origin Shinobi (忍び) is another name for a ninja. Shinobi's were agents or rather, mercenaries from feudal Japan which used warfare, not of the norm. Such as espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination. Their ways of combat were opposite of the samurai, who were strict of honor and combat. This can be seen as a "rivalry" of some sort between the Bey's owners; Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid) and Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda), and possibly the Beys themselves. Gallery Shinobi.png Crystal.png BBG-02 Shinobi Salamander.jpg ShinobiSaramandaFace.png|Shinobi Saramanda Motif. saramanda.png|Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD in the anime. Saramanda beast.png|Saramanda Beast. Saramanda special move.png|Saramanda's Special Move. ShinobiSaramanda11.jpg|Shinobi Crystal Wheel ShinobiSaramanda-9.jpg|Saramanda Chrome Wheel ShinobiSaramanda-1.jpg|Chrome Up Mode ShinobiSaramanda5.jpg|Crystal Up Mode ShinobiSaramanda-8.jpg|Bottom View ShinobiSaramanda3.jpg|Side View References Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Synchrom Boosters Category:Balance Type